Family
by Koko's gone loko
Summary: When Nina's, Jerome's, and Mara's aunt Ziva comes for a visit secrets are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Hey poeple and outer space poeple first story abot house of anubis wish me goodluck.

ME: I NOW OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Conscience: stop lying to yourself and others

ME: (muttering) killjoy

* * *

><p>I remember it like it was yesterday. The day my parents were killed and my brother and sister taken. It was Christmas we were going shopping me, my brother Jerome, my little sister Mara, and my cousin Ora.I was only 3, My big brother Jerome was 4, My little sister Mara was 2, and my cousin Ora was the same age i was .I was the splitting image of my mother dirty blond hair and clear green eyes , Jerome miraculously had the same dirty blond hair and Blue eyes, Mara looked exactly like our father darker skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, and our cousin ora had her moms black hair and instincts and her fathers light skin straight hair and green eyes. suddenly a big light flashed and we crashed , my parents were screaming to not take us but they didn't listen they took Jerome and Mara but left me and Ora. I found myself screaming "OME! OME! ARA! ARA!" I still couldn't pronounce their name right. I remember crying and my auntie Ziva and my gran taking us away. After that they changed my last name from David to Martin like mommy's but they left Ora's the same , Dinozzo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** HOPE you like!**

** ME: Hey people how you doin? Me well im doing awesome still trying to own House of Anubis and now I DOO!**

** Lawyer: (whispering in a hush tone) I told you I couldn't sign the deal.**

** ME: (muttering) ohh now you tell me**

* * *

><p>I wake up and everyone in the house is there.<p>

"What are you guys doing in here?" i ask rather sleepily

"Well for one you screamed Jerome and Mara's names and then something about your mom and dad " said amber somewhat confused of course.

"Yea what was that about you woke me up" grumbled a grouchy Patricia

" Ohh bad dream!" i said not quite a lie

" About Jerome and Mara" asked Fabian rather suspicious

" No about the whole house" i say

" Ohh okay well goodnight" with that the house left.

I wake up to Amber screaming about burning her finger on her straightening iron. So I go downstairs in my p.j.'s thank god it's Saturday. I find the dining room empty exept Trudy of course, and surprisingly Jerome and Mara. So I go to the living room to watch t.v. Until everyone else wake up. In about 15 minutes everyone is up and sitting at the dinning table so I stand up lazily and go eat breakfast. while we were eating I hear Trudy Greet some comes in and says

"Nina, Jerome,Mara you have a visitor and a new student." Trudy anounces happily

Right when trudy said that Aunt Ziva comes through the door With her husband, Anthony Dinozzo , and our cousin, Ora.

everyone stares at us with confusionwhen we yell

"Aunt Ziva,Uncle Tony, Ora!" Me , Jerome And Mara shout out at the same time happily.

Right then we all notice we called them aunt and Aunt Ziva doesn't care

"Ohh tatelahs i haven't seen you in years i missed you " with that tears sart forming in her eyes.

"OHH Mara you look so much like your father and Nina ,Jerome you are splitting images of your mother" While Tony tried to calm her downOra started hugging us

"Ohh I haven't seen you guys in years I missed you last time i saw Ara and Jerome was ..." She stops with sadness in her voice

"...in the accident" She whispers

" Those were the name you were yelling in your sleep" says a confused Amber

When aunt Z saw the confusion in our eyes she realized

"You guys don't remember do you " She says kinda hurt

" I kinda remember but all I remember is the accident" I say in a whisper. That's when Mara and Jerome's eyes lit up

" I remember now all of it" says Jerome kinda of surprised

"I do to" Mara kinda whispers

"Well maybe some pictures will refresh your memories" Like a que they take out a big album

"Remember...

* * *

><p><strong>So good so far? I'm still getting the hang of it and looking for betta readers.<strong>


End file.
